Wind
by thkq1997
Summary: One year of their normal life, a life without war or burdens of death, of being haunted by the cursed Empire.


**Wind**

**A/N: While waiting for my game to finished download, I'm bringing you this, please, if you not ship Rexsoka, I dunderstand, but no mean reviews please, not my language, so sorry for my grammars.**

**I don't own anything.**

Their life has never been easier than this, close to friends and family, close to someone you love and trust, but before this, they been close to death, so many time.

Yet they survival, gone through all kind of twist that fate brought upon their heads, to overcome any challenge that came in the way of becoming civilian, life was never be the same for both of them, learning to adapt.

Sometime you look at yourself in the mirror, you will see your reflection, right?, of course, but when they saw themselves right now, it's like they looking at the ghost of their pasts, pasts with caring, protecting and love, but then came anger, betrayal and losing the ones you love, the ones you care about, with the Rex, those memories would be easy to overcome, to forget, to put it on its rightful place.

But to Ahsoka, it's another story.

She overcome death, betrayal, all the pain one young woman have to suffer, your friends dying around you, her best friend betray her, and her own master turned to the dark side, her vision with her family slaughtered in one single night with her old home burning, she is not a Jedi anymore, but she still have the force with her, and it made her suffer that night.

And now she's living with one of them, a clone, a murderer, a tool of the Empire, but this clone have something that others doesn't.

Sympathy, compassion, caring, and even love

A love for her, for Ahsoka Tano

And to him, she is not like any Jedi he met, beside Obi Wan and Skywalker, she is something more to him since they day they met on Christopsis, their relationship passed beyond brother and sister like most of the 501st men treat her, she is like a sister to his men, but to him, she is something even more.

Beyond the point that she is a Jedi, a creature who could lift an object without touching, a creature who could control your mind with one flick of its hand, who could read your mind like theirs, and he had fallen for one of them, a young Jedi who only barely old enough to fight this war.

And both of them kept their feelings deep under the layers of protectiveness and fun jokes, using the rank to distance themselves, she is his commanding officer, he is her captain, and there is always regulations they cannot break.

Jedi are forbidden from attachments, Clones are different, they can met a woman, a civilian, but cannot spend the rest of their life with them, as someday, they would let their bodies lie somewhere in the battlefield, to let the scavengers of that world take you flesh away, they can't leave the army, unless.

Unless you have to die first

Jedi and Clones are no different after all, at least.

And now, right now, there is no rules that said they can't fallen in love with each others, a Jedi and a Clone, because the once orders that kept them from each other had fallen.

The Jedi Order had fallen

The Republic had fallen

Everything falling apart in just one single night, under the will of one single man, both the Jedi and the Clones, they were only the pawns on this game, a game with the cost of life and even freedom, everything they fight for, fight for what?, for nothing.

Rex watched his brothers dies for nothing

Ahsoka sense her family members dies for nothing

And now they can only feel regret and sorrow, as they watched the freedom of this galaxy get striped away, and they can't do anything about it, they have to hide, to live a life of civilians.

But then, in this new life, they will never face death and stared it in the face, never have to risk their own life trying to protect the order that had fallen, they were free, free to do anything they want, no more holding back anymore.

And they learned how to adapt this life, a life that so simple, never involved a light saber or a blaster, only pitchfork and tractor, only the wind breeze of spring blow in their faces when the time had comes for harvest, as the smell of the fresh corps blew through the peaceful countryside, they wish that may the wind bring these smell, of life, of happiness and of peace to the galaxy, and hope too.

Summer was always a blast for this whole family on Seleucami, when Sheenah and Jek was free from the school works, they could stay at home, carefree at the rest of the children on this planet, where they could enjoy the open ground of fresh planted dirt, and with it, the wind took the smell of exotic fruit grown only in summer, and let they tasted it without even touching it.

Summer was Rex's favorite, as he can enjoy the sun on his tan skin, to run around and playing with the Cut and Suu's kids, as he always wondered, when could he have beautiful children like these two, but he never speak of it, and let the wind took his worries and sweat away while he focusing on trying to get bolo ball away from Jek, and about Ahsoka, she could say one thing, electric fan and holo-games.

And the wind keeps going.

Soon, Fall arrived, and the landscape were orange and red everywhere, the color of falling leafs from the nearby forest made it a place where Rex and Ahsoka can be alone, watching the beautiful falling leafs they never seen before in their life, in a war, you can't see things like this, and the wind came by again, blowing stronger than the last two season, making leaf tornado around them, as they watching the anomaly unfold, it was just nature, not a threat, as Rex begin to notice the skin of Ahsoka blend right in with the landscape, it's like he is seeing a shadow, a beautiful shadow with white marking on its face.

The markings that saved him so many times, save him from certain death, save him from his own madness, and free him, free him from the madness he was on.

And they sat down in front of a clearing and watched as life unfold, nature was singing melodies to their ears, tree rustling, leafs falling, birds calling for mates, a whole landscape full of life, and even love as he enjoy her beauty combined with the world shifting around them, and he can see her lekku darkened, as she sensed his thoughts about her right now, and they just kept quiet like that, until the day dies down, letting the night settle in on this beautiful planet.

Winter was almost joyful to her and Rex, but one thing Ahsoka never knew about Rex, or the clones, that they can withstand the heaviest punishment, but without their amour, Rex was just human like everyone else, and she sat next to him, nudging him a hot tea with some caring on her side, only in the beginning of Winter, Rex was sick already, and she was always there, no matter what, talking to him, keep him company, like their old life between commander and officer, but now with more usual things, the farm works instead of strategy, corps instead of deployment plans.

And those talks and some tea broke his cold as he finally came outside, to see the white winter landscape, the end of life but make seeds for a new beginning, to finally let him enjoy the cold wind breeze of winter, focus on the landscape and its beauty, he didn't see a snowball coming on him, aiming for his face.

And he turned around, to see three tree giggling figures, one with orange skin with beautiful white marking on her face, and she was too busy laughing, and the snowball came right at her.

''It's on now Captain!''

''We will see about that, Commander!''

And he did see it, he had the perfect aiming, and she just had the force, so they balanced each other's out, the girl's team was losing and Jek and him decide to push onward to victory, but then again, the force was with Ahsoka, and a giant snowball appear on the boy's heads, so that's why they didn't fight back, oh fek…

Rex and Jek's tooth were clenching when they came inside the house, with the help of Ahsoka and Sheenah.

''Never playing that again, you cheated''

''I did not, right Sheenah?''

And Sheenah just shook her head, making Rex frowned in defeat, but a sweat defeat anyway.

Warm and cozy, just all they need in this cold wintery night, a cup of hot caf in his hand, he enjoyed every bit of his new life here, with warmth, with caring, with love, with normalcy, and with one thing he once had, a family, a crazy little family, with mixed beings.

3 Deserted clone troopers

2 Exile Jedi

3 Twi'lek

A family of Human, Togruta, Mirialan, and Twi'lek in one house in this cold night, enjoying the comfort and warmth of this family has given him, like his old brothers and him would back in the days, he sighed happily, nothing he could ask more than this, then he suddenly felt nervous, will she say yes?.

And in the late night, when there is only two of them in the room, he asked her to stay with him a little while longer, with the cracking of the woods in the back scene, he begin, with a little nervous, the captain never felt this nervous before.

''Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde'' with hopes in his eyes, he continued despite her curious look.

''Will you marry me? Ahsoka Tano?''

Silence hung in the air, and his own heart beating so fast that it could jump out, but then it came.

''Yes''

No worries in her voice, no question in her voice, only happiness now with her eye shine with love, no more no attachment rules, no more boundaries; nothing will ever stop them now.

And he stand up, and press his lip to hers, despite the cold, the cold that could tear through your flesh, now it just the heat from each other, they break apart, lock eyes and then held on to other's hand, in a moment of silence.

''Repeat this after me''

'' Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde''

''Uh…..Mhi..soliss toma, mhu soliss dar tomb…uh mhi me denal and mhi barriss juice ventress''

''Close enough''

''Well, I tried, my dear captain''.

And they both sat there, enjoying the fire, and the warmth of each other, Ahsoka in Rex's hands as they drifted peacefully to sleep, let the peace of this silent night take them away.

Let the wind screaming outside, to let it spread the cold to this planet.


End file.
